


A Momentary Memory

by Yunimori



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunimori/pseuds/Yunimori
Summary: Some memories can make you smile regardless of when you remember them; whether it happened ten minutes ago or ten thousand years ago, or longer.  This is one of Shockwave's tender memories, and it's one that never gets old.





	A Momentary Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I'm copying all of my Shockwave and Optimus/Shockwave ficlets and drabbles from my tumblr accounts over to my ao3 account. Most of these are going to be incredibly short (hence the drabble tag), and either in short-form format or 100 Themes Challenge format.
> 
> This is just for my own peace of mind, making sure they are safe from tumblr's random purges.
> 
> However, feel free to read them and let me know if you enjoyed them!

The sun was shining, the Senate was _not_ meeting, the Academy was on a two week break, and you had the entire day free. That alone was enough to make you happy, as rarely did everything come together well enough to let _all_ of that happen at the same time.

Of course, you’d woken up tired, but that was normal and nothing a little coffee hadn’t fixed. You were _quite_ awake now, and even though you knew you were bouncing down the street, it was hard to care, as pretty as it was outside. There was also the little fact that you were on your way to the library, and you knew who was waiting there.

It was just as well that you were quiet normally, bouncy or not, because the library was very quiet in comparison to the busy street. Still, you couldn’t help but grin as you slipped past the data clerks’ desks, heading to Alpha Trion’s office. 

The caffeine was what made you brave, you know it. Without it you didn’t think you would have had the nerve to knock on the old bot’s door, but you did it, and being allowed inside didn’t fill you with the dread it might have otherwise.

Alpha Trion was always huge, and being seated took nothing away from it. Still, for once you weren’t all that intimidated, and you remember his returning smile being warm when you grinned at him.

_“Can I steal Pax for the day, please?”_

_“What are you planning on doing with my librarian, Shockwave?”_

_“I don’t know. I just want to spend the day with him. It’s beautiful outside and I don’t have to work. So please, can I take him today if he wants to go?”  
_

_“Are you going to keep chattering at me in hyperspeech if I don’t say you can?”  
_

_“Yes!”_

You remember his laughing at your answer, and your own surprise at what you had said, though you grinned after a moment. It _was_ true. You had been planning on chattering at him if he wouldn’t let Pax go, though there was no malice behind it. Just a hope for persuasion. The thought was nulled, though, when Alpha Trion nodded, granting his permission to let Pax be off for the rest of the day and shooing you gently out of his office. 

Making your way back to the clerks’ desks quietly was a bit harder this time, your excitement growing, along with your hope. If Pax didn’t want to go, of course you wouldn’t _make_ him, but you _did_ have Alpha Trion’s permission, so that wasn’t an argument Pax could use today. 

You had planned on putting your hands over Pax’s eyes while he worked, but instead, he surprised _you_, turning around in his seat just as you reached for him, bringing him face to face with you and his own hands coming up to reach for yours. It startled you, made your wings pop apart into the six delicate, lacy things they were when you didn’t have them huddled. It made you squeak, and made _him_ chuckle as your face turned red. 

It was alright,though, because your hands were being squeezed gently and Pax had that look on his face as he looked at you, making your smile brighten to match your cheeks as you told him you were kidnapping him for the day.

You felt your spark melting as he smiled, as he ‘argued’ that he had work to do. Your wings were beginning to beat in time with your spark, lifting your feet off the floor and putting you more in line with Pax’s face as you teased him with Alpha Trion _saying_ you could kidnap him, so he had no excuse…though you were pretty sure he wasn’t arguing with you to begin with, not really. 

You knew for certain when he stood up and swept you into his arms, keeping you at his eye level where he _said_ he could talk to you and walk at the same time without worrying about stepping on you. You were pretty sure he did it just to keep you blushing, but…that was alright. It made you laugh, too, and being up high enough to reach his face meant you could kiss him once the two of you got back outside, startling _him_ a little and making him chuckle again. 

You loved it when he did that. When he gave you that smile and laughed at the same time. When you managed to startle him and made his eyes light up like that. 

It couldn’t get any better.


End file.
